Naruto's Strange Adventures in The World of Pirates
by KnightXI
Summary: What if Naruto was warped into Luffy's world.What if he chose to leave his past and start afresh, as a pirate.Gradually maturing Naruto.Powerful Naruto.
1. Disaster

It was the 4th Great Shinobi War, Naruto was trying in vain to hold off Uchiha Madara.  
"Foolish boy, you can't hope to defeat me.I am the founder of one of the most powerful clans in shinobi history.", said a bored Madara.  
"Shut up, old man!I'm Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage of the Leaf!It's my mission to defeat you!", The Uzumaki retorted.  
"It's time to end this foolishness.", the Uchiha ancestor said, brushing Naruto's declaration off."Amaterasu!"  
"H-huh!?"  
"Naruto!Watch out!", Yelled his sensei Kakashi, " Get out of the way!Kamui!"

Kakashi's Kamui succeeded to swallow the pitch black flames but threatened to swallow his student. Naruto tried to struggle against the Kamui's force but it was just an attempt to change his doomed fate he used his favourite technique at the vortex.  
"Rasengan!"  
The vortex swallowed him up but the Rasengan's energy altered the destination of the blonde ninja.

-With Naruto-

Naruto's head was spinning and for some reason his eyes hurt.

He could make out the shore of an island.  
"Oww..feels like the time I fell into the sack of chili powder.", he strained his eyes and crawled over to the water and tried to wash the dust away from his saw his own reflection and froze.  
"What the fuck happened to my- my eyes?!"  
He saw what looked like Nagato's Rinnegan but the background was black with white tomoe.  
'Is this some form of Rinnegan?', he wondered.  
_'No, Kit.'_, said a all too familiar voice from within him.

Suddenly, he was in front of the Nine-Tails, in his mind-scape, sealed in it's cage.

'What is this , Kurama?', the Nine-Tails, known as Kurama, was smiling at him in its creepy way.

"Why are you smiling?", said a enraged Naruto."We're trapped in the Kamui Realm and my eyes look weird."

Kurama had told Naruto all about it's past, about the Ten-Tails, The Sage of Six Paths, about The Senju and Uchiha rivalry and much more about the history of no longer fought against each other but had become had also promised that after the war was over, he would free the great beast but as you can see, they were no longer in the Elemental Nations , so they were pretty much stuck together, for the the time being.  
_'Kekeke...'_, cackled the beast, causing Naruto to sweatdrop. It didn't matter if they were allies, Kurama still managed to creep the life out of Naruto.  
'Would you stop that?', said a maddened Naruto.  
_'Kekekekeke...it's something beyond the Rinnegan, seems Kakashi's Kamui altered your Senju blood and fused your dormant Rinnegan with Sharingan power...'_  
Naruto stood gaping at the beast.  
_'In short,', Kurama, still smiling, continued,'it's both.'_

For a moment, Naruto stared at the fox with his jaw on the floor.  
'You mean I can use Pain and Itachi's techniques?At ONCE?', said the blonde.  
_'It sounds lame when you say it like that but yeah.'_  
'...I can finally beat Madara.'  
_'Umm about that...'_  
'Oh!I forgot!We're trapped in the Kamui Realm right?', asked a confused Naruto.  
_'Well not exactly,'_, Kurama sighed,_'Kit we are no longer in the world of ninja,Kakashi's Kamui swallowed you up along with your Rasengan and Madara's Amaterasu ."  
_"So?He'll probably send a clone here to get me back."  
_"First, do you see horrible black flames trying to burn you to ashes?"  
_"No."  
_"Second, did you expect the Kamui Realm to be this pretty?"  
_"Um, pretty?" Naruto looked around. "Er, no."  
_"Don't you understand?This is a COMPLETELY different place!If Kakashi sent you the Kamui Realm then there would have been bones and dead bodies all over the place!This however strikes me as a separate world."_  
"But..but...but…but…."  
_'What?!', asked a furious Nine-Tails.__  
"How do we get back!?",_ Naruto looked up and glared at Kurama.  
Kurama sighed._'Listen you were unconscious,I did some 't you see Kit?This could be your only chance for a happy life!You know your life was hell __anyway.'_he continued,_'Your __childhood destroyed, the girl you loved didn't care about you, your best friend wanted to kill you and don't get me started on on your family!'_  
Naruto had to admit, Kurama had a life WAS like a twisted soap opera+tragedy+action film.

'So... what do you think I should do now?'  
_'Start a life that revolves around relationships that have true meaning and for the sake of Kami, STOP being USED like a tool!'._  
Naruto pondered these things and looked up after a while. 'You're could be a new beginning for me, but first I have to find out where I am.'  
_'Then get up. We've got a lot of asking around to do.'  
__" I wonder how the ramen here must be."  
__"COMPLETE asshole." Kurama sighed._


	2. Powers Unleashed

The very next day our yellow haired shinobi set out to find out his location( and more importantly where he could find some ramen ).  
Suddenly an idea occurred to found himself once again in the smooth floored room where Kurama was found the the orange fox curled up and dozing all nice and cozy.  
"Hey fox!", Naruto called.  
"Zzz...gh..gh..zzzz", the fox replied intelligently.  
"Helloooo!", he called again.  
"Ghhr...zzzzz", was the answer.  
"Grrrr..", a tick was visible on Naruto's head."WAKE UP, YOU LOUSY ANIMAL!"  
"H-huh-", a loud and long yawn,"good morning..."  
"You've been sleeping for a whole day how can you still sleep?"  
"*yawn*Like ...", the fox said as it went into another deep slumber.  
"H-huh?Wake up!"  
"I'm 't sleep with that big mouth of yours open."  
" , remember the jutsu my father used to do, the one which allows him to teleport?"  
"Hiraishin no Jutsu(Flying Thunder God Jutsu)?"  
"Yeah!Do you know how he did it?You fought against him and all..."  
"I do Kit, but how does that even help our situation?"  
"I'm tired from lack of food and this 't you think it would be much simpler if I could teleport?"  
"It's not that simple,", Kurama explained,"Your father mastered that jutsu with a lot of practice under his belt."  
"You're right.", Naruto agreed,"He did kick your sorry ass."  
"Madara was controlling me so I couldn't use my techniques!"  
"But he still beat you."  
"I'll teach it to you when we have a place to rest, now focus on finding a village!"  
"Hehe."  
"Hmph."  
With that discussion behind them, Naruto walked onwards and eventually reached a cliff from which a town could be seen.  
"Finally."  
" can finally get some information about this world."  
"I wonder if they have ramen as good as Ichiraku's."  
"...", Kurama was were in a different realm and Naruto was thinking about ramen."Will you please concentrate?We don't know if they are friendly or hostile."  
" sort of ship is that?  
"I'm as new here as you are."  
"Let's check it out."

-On the ship-  
Nami the pirate thief was partying with all her knew that the idiots on the ship would be drunk bastards after a few more drinks.  
"Hey, newcomer!", called a burly pirate."Let's have a drinking contest!"  
"Sure!"  
After two drinks the pirate was on the floor, passed out.  
'Hoo hoo! My drinking capacity is endless! Stealing these guys' treasure will be the biggest piece of cake! Pirates are so dull headed...'  
But her plan went haywire when Buggy the Clown, captain of the ship went up to the cage Luffy was trapped in and said-  
"You got yourself a heck of a follower, thief boss!"  
"What do you mean? She's not my follower."  
"Yeah you must feel like saying something like that, especially after you've been betrayed!", Buggy replied with giddy excitement.  
"Anyway,", he continued,"your fate has been decided for !Bring out the Buggy Special Cannonball!" A roar of approval.  
"H-hey, thats a bit to harsh don't ya think?", squealed , squealed.  
"Nami, as our newest member, you get the honor of killing your old boss!", announced the clown, ignoring Luffy's teeth on th bars of the cage.

'I never planned on killing the guy!What do I do now?'  
Nami was about to bring out a panic and go on the defense of Luffy but before she could-

"Rasengan!"  
"Huh-h?", was all the pirate with the cannonball could say before a blue glowing sphere hit him, sending him flying into the weight of the cannonball made a crack in the ship's the same instant, everyone's eyes shot to the person who seemed to have seemingly appeared out of nowhere.  
Mutters of "Who's this wise guy?", " guy who thinks he's tough." and "Another devil fruit user?".

The devil fruits were fruits were that gave the consumer special powers but had one HUGE- by HUGE I mean HUGE FOR PIRATES- disadvantage. The eaters would never be able to swim for the rest of their .

"The town was empty and wrecked so I presumed that something was wrong,", the blonde's eyes travelled to Luffy, then Nami and finally back to Buggy who was looking red, literally, with anger.  
"Who the hell are you and do you know what you've done?!", He spat at the guy.  
"My is Naruto Uzumaki,", the man said while strecthing lazily."and yeah, I'm pretty sure I sent a asshole overboard"  
"A wise guy huh?"  
" the contrary, I've never been labeled as reckless, ill-tempered and hungry."  
A clown, when angry has a tendency to go red, which was what Buggy's shade tick marks could be seen on his head as he said-  
"Let's see how you make those jokes-"

He pulled a fist back andpunched in Naruto's direction.  
"-with a broken jaw!"

It's not everyday you find a clown throwing his fist at Naruto's case he'd never even seen a clown so we cannot blame him for getting hit and being launched into the turned around and walked towards Luffy's cage.  
"Sorry to get you all hopeful, thief boss but you're still gonna die!Nami!Where were we?"  
"You punched me into the sea and got cocky and now here's the part where I destroy you and make sure you stay in hell, where you belong.", A drenched Naruto said from the top of the crow's nest.

Everyone's mouth fell open with shock.

"You're gonna pay clown-face!Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)!"

Everyone gaped as replicas of the yellow haired menace appeared in poofs of smoke.

"Now, Naruto Uzumaki Barrage!"

Three clones ran at Buggy and kicked him high into the other other clones went up and proceeded to give Buggy a taste of one of Naruto's self made jumped into the air, just above Buggy's head and delivered the final axe kick to Buggy's plummeted towards the floor and went right through but the ship did not start to , parts of Buggy shot out of the floor and went flew towards Narutos's body.  
"Wha-!", Naruto's eyes widened in shock as Buggy's body parts continued to assault him.  
"What?No more jokes, wiseguy?", said Buggy's head while laughing maniacally."Feel my Chop Chop Festival!"

Inside Naruto, the fox awoke with a long yawn and saw what was going on.

"Huh?Kit!"  
"Enjoyed the sleep, you-"  
"Focus on the battle, I'll take care of your wounds."

Buggy finished his assault to find Naruto the sky.  
"Is that it, clown face?", said Naruto, rejuvinated by the Fox's had his special dojutsu turned Rinnegan and Sharingan together."My turn, I Pull!"  
Buggy's smile faded as all of his body parts were pulled towards brought Buggy's head before him.  
"Look at my eyes.", he said in a dangerously low voice and Buggy thought it would be best to could not have been more wrong.

Looking at Buggy's face, wrinkled with fear, Naruto smiled and said one word: "Tsukuyomi..." 


	3. Understandings and Alliances

KnightXI : Hey for the delay.I just finished moving from my old house and the PC was unavailable to , here's the third chapter of this crossover.

* * *

Buggy's head fell to the ship and stayed eyes were wide open, as if he had seen something terrifying, something that makes your heart stop beating... something lifeless body parts fell either into the ocean or onto the ship and were left untended for.

But he was not the only thing that fell.

A body was falling out of the sky, leaving a trail of blood from his 's crew stared in awe at the falling figure.

"He's gonna crash into the ship!", shouted Nami."Luffy, do something!"

"Like what?"

"Well we can't just stand here and do nothing. Save him!"

"I'm on it!"

Luffy launched himself from and hung to the crow's he shot himself towards Naruto while keeping his legs wrapped around the nest and grabbed the falling Naruto neared the ship, Luffy pulled as hard as he could to syop the falling body from touching the ship causing the crow's nest to crack and nearly fall onto the ship, but managed to stop Naruto from making a giant hole in the ship. The crowd forwarded towards the limp body and Nami lifted Naruto's head to try and slow the  
blood from his eyes.

"Owwwww... my waist feels like rubber." said Luffy." I never had to pull something like that off before! Shishishishi!"

"His eyes are leaking blood!", screamed one of Buggy's crew member's "First he does some kind of magic ball trick, then he flies of and kills Captain Buggy! And now his eyes are spill blood!He's a bloody demon!Let me off this accursed ship!", and with that he jumped off into the blue ocean.

"His eyes are leaking blood alright.", said Zoro, having seen everything with his own eyes."Looks like he's unconscious from that crazy act."

"When did you wake up?", asked Luffy.

"When he launched him into the the people stepping on my face wasn't nice...", he said with a tick on his forehead.

"Pay attention to his...," Nami turned her head towards Naruto's face to find him... wide awake and staring at her with his big blue eyes from her lap.",wounds?"

She dropped his head and it hit the ground.

"Hey!", the blonde said." I just save your butts and you drop me on the floor like that?"

"Sorry!" said Nami, blinking fast and trying to make her blush go noticed that the blonde haired boy couldn't move."Are you alright?" she asked.

"I can't move! Why the hell can't I move?" he said to no one in particular." I can't feel my damn legs!And why do I smell blood?"

_"It's your own blood." said Kurama._

_"Huh?" he said in his mind._

_" eyes were leaking blood."_

_"I've heard of that happening to many Uchiha using the Mangekyo... but why can't I move?!"_

_"That technique was took up all of your chakra and sucked one tenth of mine out of me.I think it put a lot of strain on your body."_

_"But isn't your chakra healing me?"_

He could literally hear Kurama scoff with haughty pride._"My chakra is not intended for medical just strengthens your body and so you regenerate , my chakra is the reason your puny little life exists at this moment."_

_"Yeah whatever."_

_"As I was saying. The strain on your body was far too great. Too great for you to comprehend. NEVER use that technique, least not until you get an immense amount of control over your chakra and jutsu."_

_"... Any more bad news?"_

_"Sadly, seems your new eyes come with a damages your own body from the 'll need a lot of rest until you can even walk."_

"..."

"Hey!" snapped Luffy.

Naruto jerked back into reality."What?"

"You kinda spaced out."

"Need a hand?", said Zoro, offering him his help.

"You'll have to take my hand and pull me up since I can't give it to you. I think my nerves exploded."

They all sweatdropped at the casual way he said picked him up and took him to the nearest inn where he passed out once again.

* * *

After breakfast, Luffy and his crew of two people asked Naruto about where he came from and how he got told them the whole Madara Uchiha to the Shinobi War to the some of the things he did the other day.

"So….. you didn't eat a devil fruit?"

" Luffy," he began,"tell me about your world and these 'devil fruits'."

"Well in this world we have go around and hunt for treasure."

"What do mean 'hunt for treasure'?You go around with a shovel and dig up metals?"

"Er, it's like are many precious jewels and stuff like gold, silver and well, jewels." explained Luffy."We pirates steal from one another to see who's the strongest of all."

"So you steal for competition?"

"Yup."

"Isn't that illegal? I mean aren't people getting hurt because of you?"

"I'm not like the other pirates."with a dibolical grin he continued,"I am a Peace Main!"

"A what?"

"A pirate who doesn't care about treasure...much...or fighting but mainly wants to go on adventures!Shishishishishi…"

"Why do you laugh like that?" Naruto sweatdropped."And what is this One Piece thing?"

"One Piece,"He began."is the treasure the pirate king Gol D Roger one who finds this immense treasure will be named his successor or something."

"Well I guess I don't have anything better to do...", Naruto thought."Alright.I'll join your crew."

"But he's a complete stranger! And I bet he has better stuff to do than just hop aboard and sail around on a ship.", said Nami.

"You and Zoro were strangers to me but you're still in my crew right? He's no different."

"And his strength would be a huge gain on our quest to the Grand Line." added Zoro.

"Yeah!We got a new member!"Luffy jumped up and the scene suddenly became a pencil sketch with heart raising music.

"Why does this happen so often?" said Nami.

"Don't know." Was Zoro's short reply.

"Ehhh.." Naruto was thinking he should've found a crew with a more sane captain.


End file.
